


In the service of a queen

by fairie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith is Queen of Hell and she does what she pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the service of a queen

Alastair is writhing with pleasure, her fingernails digging into his back as she has her hands looped around his neck. He whined against her heightened pace, riding him with no shame. She held all the control in this moment. Crowley was tied to a metal pole, suspended in his constraining suit. Lilith didn’t look at him, or even at Alastair, “Oh, brother, you’re so much better than my court jester of a king,” She bit her bottom lip like the temptress that she was. Crowley squirmed in his confines, hot and bothered and he would hiss if his mouth wasn’t taped. Alastair moaned in sweet abandon as Lilith rode to dark and devilish ecstasy, expending all of his energy in a single go and splaying out his arms in utter fatigue. She closed her eyes and put her finger to her lips, a schoolgirl giggle escaping as she stood up and strode over to Crowley. She leaned in and bit his ear, whispering lustily, “I know that you’re the best, my lord.” Her hands grazed over the chains and they dissipated, and she took his hand. “Let me show you how much I believe that.” They disappeared in a combination of white and red smoke – pink had never seemed more sinister.


End file.
